


On my mind

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Living Together, Love, M/M, Self-Harm, aaron struggling with work, worried robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's working hard and Robert doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Some mention of self-harm.

“Please Adam just give him the day off he's been working too much lately.”

Adam picked the papers up and waved them around in from of his face “yeah and I have all this paperwork to do and people coming to the yard needing to be unloaded, I can't do it all single handed Robert”

“Right, well I'll help you”

“And what about your work hah! You just going to abandon that?”

Robert sat down at his desk in the porter cabin and sighed “Adam, please”

“I haven't heard him complain anyway”

“Yeah because that's what he does, he just keep going and going

Adam shot his head up “he's not….he's not hurting himself is he?” Adam looked worried. 

“No…no he's not”

Adam relaxed a little. 

“But Adam I can tell he's struggling”

“Well I see him everyday and I can't see any change”

“Well I know him better!”

“No you don't mate”

Robert stood up walking closer to Adam “I do know him better then you Adam, maybe no in the way you think. yeah you've known him longer but you don't know they way he acts when something's wrong, the was he sleeps, the way he eats his dinner in silence and how he isn't as affectionate when something's bothering him. The things no one else would see other then me.”

Adam felt bad for Robert, he knew he just cared a lot for Aaron but he did think he was overreacting. 

“Robert, I'm sorry I need him to work”

Robert couldn't believe Adam. “Fine mate you know what, when he is hurting himself I won't bother to come to you for help as I can see you don't fucking care at all!”

Robert stormed out and slammed the door. 

….

Robert got home in a foul mood, he knew Aaron would be back at the scrap yard by now working his arse off resulting in him being in just as much of a foul mood too. He couldn't believe Adam had just shrugged it off, how could he not be worried.

Robert thought about tea and what food they had in. He opened the fridge and peeked inside “fuck” he knew he had to find something for Aaron when he got home.

Aaron and Robert had been in their knew place for only a few months but they'd got the hang of it. The first few weeks was just about enjoying the fact they could be as loud as possible during sex but that had worn off and now they just tried to get a night where one of them could stay awake long enough to even have sex. They'd been working so much especially Aaron. 

Robert had seen him start to act differently around the house, he would not eat as much, not be as interested in his favourite TV shows and the thing that Robert noticed the most was his mood. It wasn't that he was more grumpy just how quiet he was, hardly talking and that worried Robert. 

Robert had brought all his paper work home, he needed to get away from Adam and he didn't feel like sitting there on his arse all afternoon watching Aaron struggle and not accept any help from no one. 

He text Aaron

To Aaron: I'll sort tea, see you later x. 

To Robert: okay. 

It always hurt a little when Aaron didn't put a kiss at the end of his text. He knew it was petty and didn't matter but it pulled at his heart a little more then he cared to admit. 

He knew Aaron's favourite meal was curry and his favourite curry was the one that Robert makes. He set off to get the ingredients from the supermarket. 

It was 5pm and Robert was making the curry he was half way through knowing that Aaron would most likely stay at the yard longer then he should so Robert wasn't in any rush. 

It got to 6pm and Aaron was normal home by now. 

To Aaron: when will you be back? X. 

It was 15 minutes later before Aaron replied. 

To Robert: not sure, doing paper work. 

To Aaron: can't you bring it home I've made curry, it's nearly done xx. 

To Robert: I'll eat mine cold. 

Robert didn't text back at that. He knew Aaron could come back when he wanted. 

…

It was 8:30pm when Aaron arrived home. Robert was in the sofa reading a book. 

“Hey” Aaron said quietly

Robert looked up to see his boyfriend in a zombie like daze. “You alright?”

Aaron sat down at the kitchen table and rested his head in his hands “need to sleep”

“What have you been doing all this time?”

“Paperwork”

Robert walked over and stood behind Aaron sinking his hands into Aaron's tense shoulders. 

“You trying to get lucky?” Aaron smiled 

“Always” Robert grinned, lent down and kissed Aaron's cheek. 

“Sorry I missed tea”

“It's fine” 

Robert didn't really think it was fine. He wanted to have a go at Aaron, tell him how he's working way too hard and needs to relax but he knew Aaron would just get all defensive and fly off the handle. It was easier to just let him be for now. 

Robert placed the cold curry in front of him. “Enjoy” he kissed his boyfriends lips and make his way to the stairs. “Don't be to long yeah, I want to actually see you before I go to sleep tonight, alright!”

“Yeah alright, I'll eat this and be up” Aaron smiled but as soon as Robert had left the room the smile faded as he could feel the sore cut on his chest. 

…

 

It was cold that night so Aaron could get away with having a t-shirt on in bed so Robert wouldn't ask questions about his chest, even if it was only a work accident he knew Robert wouldn't believe him. But the invitation to share a shower earlier this morning was a little more tricky to say no to, but he managed it. 

He needed to make this business as good as it could be and with household bills to pay now he needed to make sure it was doing better then ever. 

He was on his second scrap run of the day when Robert text him. 

From Robert: lunch, my shout? Xx. 

Aaron knew Robert was worried, at least he thought he was. 

From Aaron: busy. X. 

He put a kiss this time just to make Robert happy. He wasn't the kiss on texts type of person but he knew Robert was. 

From Robert: you have to eat. Let me know when your free and we'll grab some then. 

Aaron knew he wouldn't let it go. 

From Robert: fine. I'll text you. 

He didn't want to waste time having lunch with Robert. He loved Robert more than anything but he needed to work every hour he could and Robert always wanted to spend at least two of them hours having lunch. 

…

It was 1:30pm and Aaron had texted Robert to meet him in the pub. 

Robert arrived before him and got them a table in the corner. As Aaron arrived he gave Robert a smile and tapped Marlon on the shoulder asking for burger and chips twice. 

As he joined Robert he gave him a kiss. 

“Thought you might no turn up”

“Why wouldn't i?” Aaron asked confused 

“Well thought you might get another call out”

Aaron played with the coaster on the wooden table “nope”

They didn't really talk much until the food turned up with a fake smile from Marlon. 

“He hates you” Robert laughed

“Nah he loves me really”

They started eating. 

…

“Right I'm done, gotta go”

“You've only just finished your last mouthful Aaron, can't we have another drink”

“Robert you know I can't. I need to get back” Aaron said with sorry eyes. 

“Right okay.” Robert said knowing for now he just had to agree and let him get back to work. 

“See ya later” he kissed Roberts cheek and headed towards the door. 

As Aaron got into the van he did feel bad for just leaving Robert their on his own but he had jobs to do. 

…

“ADAM!” Aaron shouted from outside the porter cabin. 

No answer. 

“ADAM!” He shouted once more. 

Adam came to the door. “What the hell Aaron I'm on the phone”

“I need some help with this engine.”

“Well I'm busy!”

Aaron huffed as Adam walked back to the phone. 

“Fuck you then” he said under his breath. 

Aaron grabbed the engine and lifted as hard as he could but it wasn't moving very far. He tried again pulling it from a different angle, suddenly something broke off and flew into his leg. A small piece of hard metal had broken off and gone straight through his jeans “shit” he said as he felt the pain. 

He moved back and pulled the metal from his leg chucking it to the side. Aaron observed his wound through the hole in his trousers. It was small but deep and it stung. He walked back to the cabin, Adam was still on the phone so he couldn't be bothered to tell him be was nipping home to change his trousers.

As he walked in the from door he winced at the pain in his leg. He walked up the stairs and grabbed some cotton wool. He soaked it in hot wanted taking his jeans off and cleaning the cut. Once done he placed a big plaster over it hoping it would hold and not bleed to much more, putting the used stuff in the bin he put some different jeans on and headed back to work. 

It was 5:30pm and Adam had gone on the dot because Vic had plans and Adam couldn't be a second later then he she told him. 

Aaron could feel his leg and some wetness coming through “shit” he said as he found the first aid kit from the bottom drew in the porter cabin. He put more of a bandage around it this time hoping it wouldn't bleed out. 

Aaron phone went off. 

From Robert: you home for tea? Xx. 

From Aaron: I'll be Half an hour. 

Aaron knew he'd be longer, he had so much paperwork to do. 

It was 8pm when Aaron got back. He'd had a few texts from Robert seeing where he was but Aaron had his gloves on taking a car apart, he just didn't bother to reply. 

Robert came running down the stairs “where've have you been?”

“Er at the scrap yard!”

“Well why didn't you answer my texts then?”

“Was busy”

“Right” Thats all Robert said as he nodded in defeat and went back upstairs to bed. 

“Night then” Aaron said under his breath once Robert had gone. 

Aaron knew it was his own fault and in actual fact he could have come home earlier but he just needed to work. He needed to pay his own way, he didn't want Robert to pay all the bills, it was his house as well. 

A little while later Aaron made his way upstairs, he didn't want to get into bed all dirty so he decided to take a quick shower. 

Robert was in bed but not asleep. He'd heard Aaron start the shower but was very desperate for a wee. Robert knew Aaron probably wouldn't want him walking in and having a wee while he was showering but it wouldn't be the first time. Robert slowly opened the bathroom door seeing Aaron in the shower, he was about to call out to see if Aaron minded him Using the loo when Aaron turned around. He couldn't see Robert as he was washing his hair with his head back under the water washing shampoo out.

Robert was In shock, all he could see was the red swollen cuts on his body. The one on his chest next to all the others that had slightly faded and the awful looking one of his leg that looked fresh. Robert didn't know how to react, he wanted to grab Aaron and hold him tight but at the same time shake him for not taking to him about it. 

Robert knew that asking Aaron about them while he was naked in the shower where he couldn't cover up was a bad idea. He needed to get Aaron in the right frame of mind to talk to him. He walked out the bathroom and into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and waited for Aaron with his his heart in his mouth trying to figure out the best way to talk to him.

…

It was 10 minutes later and Aaron returned to the bedroom in a small white towel around his waist and a t-shirt when he spotted Robert. 

“Bloody hell, you trying to kill me” Aaron said holding his chest. 

“No”

“Well why you just sitting there at the end of the bed like a creep”

“I'm not…just waiting for you”

Aaron gave him a sideways look. “Look I'm not really in the mood for sex”

“What…no I just wanted to wait for you”

Aaron smiled “alright” 

They both go into bed. Five minutes later and Robert needed to say something. 

“Aaron I walked into the bathroom because I needed a wee while you were in the shower.”

Aaron looked over at Robert. 

Robert couldn't escape the tears forming in his eyes. “Why didn't you tell me you were struggling”

It took Aaron a couple of seconds to work out why Robert was upset. 

Aaron could see the sadness in Roberts eyes. “It's not what you think.”

“Aaron the cuts”

“It was an accident at work”

“What both of them?” Robert said in disbelief 

“Yeah”

Robert shook his head “I don't believe you”

“Robert I'm telling you the truth”

“Well then why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I knew you'd jump to this conclusion”

“But Aaron…” He was cut off by Aaron “ask Adam of you don't believe me”

“So he was here both times, yeah?”

Aaron sighed “well no, the one on my chest, yes. The other one I did that today and no he wasn't there but I promise you it was a piece of metal from an engine.”

Robert wanted to believe him so badly. 

Aaron could see a tear rolling down Roberts eye and he knew how worried he was. 

“Listen, call Adam right now and ask him how I got the one on my chest. I'll tell you my version then you ask him and see if he gives you the same story. Go on call him.”

Robert wanted to say no and that he trusted Aaron but he needed to make sure. “Alright” 

Aaron passed him his phone “here…he'll say we where moving an old fridge and the sheeting from the side came down and hit me in the chest.”

Robert pressed call on Aaron's phone. 

The phone rang and Adam picked up

“Hello”

“Hey Adam, sorry to bother you I just wanted to ask you an question”

“Err alright” he said sounding confused”

“I want to know how Aaron go the cut on his chest.”

Adam took a moment to remember “we were moving a fridge and the metal from the side he was carrying fell down and hit him. Why?”

“No reason. Thanks see yar tomorrow” he hung up. 

Aaron looked at him “well”

“Yeah he said what you said.”

“So do you believe me”

Robert sighed. “Well what about your leg?”

“It was a bit of engine. I wanted Adam to help me but he was too busy so I just tried to do it by myself and a piece of metal flung off and stuck in my leg. I had to come home and change my jeans.” That's when the thought popped into his head “I’ll get my jeans, hang on” he went to the bin and pulled them out. “Look”

Rodent took hold of the jeans and inspected them seeing the small hole. 

“See” Aaron said. 

Robert looked up and smiled “yeah, I see”

“And I promise you Robert that's the truth”

Robert believed him. He knew when Aaron was being completely honest and this was one of them times. 

Robert moved over and hugged Aaron tightly “you would tell might right, if you wanted to hurt yourself again”

“Yeah I would I promise”

Robert felt like a weight had been lifted.


End file.
